


dance (got nothing to lose)

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: Detroit Evolution (Fan Film), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Detroit Evolution (Fan Film), Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Gavin is early.(Or, post-Detroit Evolution nonsense.)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	dance (got nothing to lose)

**Author's Note:**

> I have thought of nothing else but [Detroit Evolution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8) for the last week. This is just... some thoughts. I have So. Many. Thoughts. Not even my laptop taking thirty minutes to allow me to open Chrome again to post this after shutting down twice in a row will prevent me from getting it out there.
> 
> Title from "Chateau" by Angus & Julia Stone. Yep, we're in this bitch. *cries*

Gavin is early. Too early. Early enough the officers on the graveyard shift give him odd looks as they're preparing to leave for the day. Early enough birds are fucking chirping on the windowsills.

But he's here at this godforsaken hour hunting down those fifteen, almost twenty minutes of muffled silence at the DPD, minutes which exist only as people leave and arrive and generally try their best to transition from one state of being to another. He himself is done with all of that already, first cup of coffee on the job already in front of him, second of the day because fuck going into the precinct with zero caffeine on board, and thus he gets to enjoy this time. Time alone. Time to exist outside of what's usually expected of him.

But, soon enough, everyone else does, inevitably, come in.

He spots Nines walking in with his precise little movements making his way to Gavin's desk, easily notices the suspicious lack of any shift in his features contrasting with his LED going yellow for a long moment once he realises he is not the first in today, that Gavin's managed to beat him to it by enough that he's made himself comfortable already. A twitch of his lips, the faintest of smiles in Gavin's direction, a nod and a soft _good morning_ , then he's off to the kitchenette area, presumably to fetch Gavin's second coffee.

Watching him feels like watching a runway model manoeuvre himself between piles of sidewalk garbage. Pristine. Gorgeous in a vaguely unreal way.

And here Gavin is, looking like shit warmed over. Shit that's showered and had a go at breakfast and a shave, but shit nonetheless.

The cup appearing in front of him with a clink of spoon against porcelain snaps him out of his thoughts, or, more accurately, shifts his thoughts from his usual baggage to how unprofessional would it be to kiss Nines at their desk. Pretty unprofessional. Enough Nines might... dislike it. There are no further confessions to be had, after all. Reason enough not to do it then. But the inclination... lingers.

Instead, he says, "Thank you." Drags his eyes all over him, not even in a suggestive kind of way, merely in a way which means he's comfortable doing it, they're comfortable reacting this way to each other now. 

And Nines, who has no real reason to swallow in anything like nervousness before speaking, does so anyway, LED shifting from blue to yellow to blue again in quick succession. Replies with another softly spoken, "You're welcome."

Yeah, Gavin needs those fifteen, twenty minutes to figure his shit out, figure out what he's doing, what _they's_ doing, and how he can not fuck everything up.

And when Nines takes a seat at the edge of his desk, another small smile, this time content, playing at his lips, at least Gavin knows he's not alone in this. He's yet to fuck it all up. And that's enough for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom, in all the ways. And, well. This wasn't porn. So there's... that.
> 
> IDEK, I have all the feelings right now. Send help, etc.
> 
> Comments/kudos will, of course, be greatly appreciated. Stay safe!
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
